I dare you
by NoodleFan101
Summary: Arya hasn't washed once since travelling with the Nights Watch, Gendry tries to convince her to after realising why she hasn't so far. The summary is really terrible, just the rough story outline. Read and see If you like it. Rated T for Arya's mouth. :) Dare- Arya x Gendry week.


**Hey guys! I'm back with another Gendrya fic. This was supposed to be up for Gendrya week because I've wanted to do a fic on the theme of dare for a while now but since it was a theme for Gendrya week I thought why not?! I don't think Arya's age is right but I didn't want her to be too young so yeah oh well... Also, Hot Pie doesn't know Arya is s girl.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The Nights Watch had reached another river, this had been the 3rd on one their journey so far, which meant 3 baths so far.

"You're gunna have to wash soon, Arya!" The bull told the girl.

"I don't have to do anything!" The wolf girl quickly spat back.

During their journey Arya had refused to take a bath due to herself being a girl and the others being male, but Gendry had not realised that was why.

"Why don't you want to take a bath, anyway?!"

Arya thought for a minute and looked at the ground before saying "well... because I'm a girl, stupid" Arya didn't know why she struggled to get the words out.

Gendry blushed but managed to hide it as realisation hit him. "Oh... I get it now". He giggled to himself.

"It's not funny!" She punched him in the chest, not really hurting the rather muscular boy in front of her.

"I don't mean to laugh, its just that I didn't realise because you're so unladylike sometimes, it's just strange"

"It doesn't make me any less of a girl, stupid bull" she muttered the last bit to herself.

"I know, I know" he reassured the girl. "But aren't girls supposed to wash, especially ladies?" He teased.

"I'm not a lady" she growled before hitting him in the chest harder.

"Ouch!" It didn't really hurt him that much, but he knew that Arya liked feeling stronger than him. He looked over towards the river to see that all the men had washed and left.

"Everyone's out now, you could go get in now." He said pointing to the river.

"But what if some of the guys come along along and want to join?!"

"I could stand by and make sure no-one does?" The idea of other men being naked in the river with only 14 year old Arya made Gendry's blood boil.

"Don't you think that will look really suspicious?" Arya questioned.

"Yeah you're right". The bull took a moment to think. "Maybe I should come in with you?" He joked.

Arya blushed but quickly shook it off. "I dare you" she said thinking the boy would refuse.

The boy took a minute to think again. "Fine." The boy said boldly.

Arya froze at the response "W-what?" She tried to hide her shock but failed.

"I may just be a bastard boy, but I can't back down on any dare" he replied easily.

"Okay then" she said bravely, back to her normal, feisty self. She was still rather shocked that Gendry had been so confident.

They stood for a few seconds in silent when Arya walked to the edge of the river.

"Don't look at me until I'm in the water" she warned the boy, knowing that he wouldn't.

"I won't" he reassured her.

He heard the girls clothes quickly being thrown onto the ground as she rushed into the water.

"I'm good" she told him.

He then turned away and began undressing, he hadn't said anything to Arya about not looking so she didn't realise until he had started untying his breeches, she quickly looked away, blushing at her realisation. She heard him get in to the river with a big splash.

He looked at the wolf girl, the dark water censored the area needed but he could still make a blurry outline of her body, she had grown a lot since they had first met. She had also definitely earned all kinds of new curves, he tried not to notice, but he did.

"See, not so bad, is it?" The bull teased.

"It's actually pretty relaxing, it's been quite some time since I last got to wash" she said.

"Yeah, but it was by your choice"

"Shut up, stupid bull" she called him again whilst punching him in the shoulder.

"That's not fair, I can't even hit you back without worrying about punching you in the... Uh.." He trailed off carefully choosing his words.

"I get it, tits" she laughed at the boys face whenever she used those kinds of words.

They boy laughed and splashed the girl, and she returned a splash quick enough, they laughed even more. Trying to push her away he had taken hold of her waist without noticing, she stopped and looked up when she realised how close they were.

They looked at each other for what felt like forever. Gendry leaned in and kissed her without even thinking. Arya was still and shocked at first, but she soon melted into the kiss. She kissed how he had thought, soft and rough all at the same time.

Gendry broke the kiss and glanced at her before quickly adverting his eyes to the ground "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have done that".

Just when Arya was about to say something, Hot Pie came back back from eating breakfast with the other men of the Watch.

"You alright?" Hot Pie said noticing the tension between the two.

"Yeah we're fine, Gendry's just being stupid." She quickly said back smiling.

"You two are like a married couple" Hot Pie said whilst rolling his eyes. Both Arya and Gendry tried not to blush at Hot Pie's comment. "Mind If I join you two?" Hot Pie quickly added.

"NO!" The bull and The wolf responded together.


End file.
